


Under the Lights

by ohmytheon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Playful Sex, Possessive Sex, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: You planned on spending a quiet evening alone reading and playing video games, so you're not quite sure how you ended up at a club with Asmo and Solomon, of all people. Nonetheless, you're ready to have a good night - a very good night, if Asmo has anything to do about it. Even if you're a little wary of Solomon, you just might be down for the ride.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 546





	Under the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how to tag these things. I guess it should just be "reader", but then I feel like I put way too much personality in the "you" character, and I'm just like, "Welp? I'll figure it out later?" Also, this was supposed to be like 3k max, and if you can tell by the word count, that did NOT go according to plan. I have no idea what came over me. I thought my first Obey Me! smut fic was gonna be with Lucifer. I had it in my heart. And then this came out of nowhere. I wrote this in a day, so clearly I had some sort of inspiration going on. There's something about the way Asmo talks to MC that warms my heart, ya know? And I love Solomon, that shady hoe. lmfao

Life in Devildom wasn’t always work, acting as the mediator between the brothers, and navigating the strange life that was simply being surrounded by demons. Sometimes, you actually went out to have fun. You had to be careful, of course, seeing as how you were a human using borrowed magic. It still stung you that everyone considered you rather weak compared to Solomon when you had more pacts with him and had managed to survive without any magic of your own, but you tried not to let it bother you.

At any rate, you wouldn’t be going out alone. You hadn’t planned on going anywhere at all – holing up in your room with a book from Satan, a game from Levi, and manga from Mammon seemed like a good way to pass a Friday night – but then Asmo showed up in a whirlwind of energy and glory, and you couldn’t say no to him. Without even knowing what was going on, you found yourself sitting at his vanity in his bedroom as he did your makeup. Well, if anyone was going to do it, you’d trust him more than yourself.

“Don’t worry, love,” Asmo cooed as he applied your eyeshadow. “I won’t go overboard. You’re very pretty as it is. I’m only here to accentuate your natural beauty!”

Even with your eyes closed, you blushed and heard him chuckle. You didn’t have to see in order to feel how close he was to you, his knees brushing against yours and one hand propped on your thigh. Almost as bad as Mammon about ignoring personal space, he just had to be close to you, but at least he had an excuse to be in your face right now. You tried to sit as still as possible as he finished his work, but it was hard with his warm breath against your cheek. Every time you squirmed, he squeezed your thigh in warning, and you froze, barely able to breathe.

“There! Now you’re perfect.”

When you felt Asmo pull away, you opened your eyes and turned to look in the mirror, caught off guard by just how pretty you actually looked. For once, your face matched the words of praise Asmo rained upon you. “I’m…”

“Almost as pretty as me, I know,” Asmo teased, squishing his face against yours so he could see his reflection. You giggled and swatted at him, but he pulled away and hopped onto his feet. “Now that your hair and makeup are done, it’s time for the outfit, and I have just the perfect thing.”

“Asmo,” you whined, leaning forward, “you don’t have to do all this.”

Placing a hand over his heart, Asmo gasped, “But I must! I want everyone in that club to know just how unfortunate they are that you’re with me and not them. We must dazzle them, darling. You’re a sight on a normal day, but I want them to regret it.”

You stuck out your tongue. “You’re so cruel, Asmo.”

A wicked grin lit up Asmo’s face. “Am I? Well, I suppose it makes sense. I _am_ a demon, after all.”

The black and gold dress was far shorter than one you would’ve picked out yourself. It was tighter as well. Asmo at least had the decency to let you change alone in the bathroom, although you had to shyly call him in to help zip up the back. He gladly did so, bouncing into the room. He ran a finger down your bare back, causing a shiver to run up your spine, and then slowly pulled the zipper up. You took a deep breath. Honestly, the dress fit you perfectly without any discomfort. It hugged all the curves you were self-conscious about, but…

Asmo’s reflection smiled at yours. “Beautiful.”

You honestly don’t know how he did it. You were fairly certain you never would’ve been able to pull off something like this in the human realm even with professional help. This demon knew exactly what he was doing.

With you taken care of, Asmo set about getting ready. You honestly expected him to take hours, but he knew what he wanted from the start. While you sat on his bed and played Levi’s game on a Switch, Asmo flurried about the room. Less than an hour later, he was standing before you, looking absolutely divine in tight pants, a perfectly cut blazer, and a very low V-neck shirt underneath. It should not have been legal to be that attractive, but like he said, he was a demon, so maybe that was the point.

“Tada! How do I look?”

“Um, you, uh…” You really should work on your ability to speak when you were caught off guard. That happened a lot down here.

Luckily, Asmo seemed to get the picture and beamed. “I thought so.” A knock on the door startled you out of your daydream. “Ah, he’s here!”

“Who?” you blurted out.

Asmo strode over to the door and grabbed the handle. “Solomon, darling. I offered to help him get ready as well, but the silly boy wanted to do it himself. It won’t be my fault if he’s not as fabulous as he could be.” Before you could even process what was going on, Asmo opened the door and threw his arms around your fellow human student’s neck, kissing both his cheeks. “Finally! I was wondering if you were going to back out.”

“On a night hanging out with you?” Solomon teased smoothly in return. “I would never.”

You sank slightly in the bed, pushing your legs together further in a very poor attempt to hide the fact that you were not nearly covered up as normal. The RAD outfit hid a lot of you, but this dress picked out by Asmo did not. It wasn’t that you didn’t like or trust Solomon (which, okay, maybe you did have some issues in the latter category), but he was so strong, intelligent, confident, and...all the things you weren’t. He’d never been rude or unpleasant to you, so any wariness or dislike you might’ve felt for him was unfounded, but still, you two hadn’t bonded nearly as much as you could have.

When Solomon’s eyes landed on you, a spark of interest lit up his face and his eyebrows raised. “Wow, you look…”

“Delectable, doesn’t she?” Asmo sighed, one arm still hanging over Solomon’s shoulders. You blushed furiously, hoping that the cover-up and foundation would do something to hide it. A faint smile tugged at Solomon's lips. Even if he said nothing in response, you could hear the gears turning in his head. And you thought you were guarded. He kept his cards so close to his vest even if he pretended to be open. “Now that we’re all here, shall we?”

It was impossible to keep someone like Asmo waiting. While he might not have seemed like it, he might’ve had the most energy out of all the brothers. It was contagious, and you found yourself getting swept away by his gushing about this hot, new club that you all were visiting. Of course he got a VIP invitation, and he could bring whoever he wanted. You were touched that he’d asked you when you would’ve expected him to only bring Solomon. Then again, one human was not enough to satiate the Avatar of Lust. He was here to make an appearance, and he would want to put his best foot forward.

Why not stride into the club with the only two humans in Devildom on his arms?

The line to enter the club was ridiculously long, but Asmo simply walked toward the front door, the bouncers unclipping the rope to let him inside. They glanced at you and Solomon curiously, but one sharp look from Asmo kept their mouths shut. You caught the glare in his eyes before he could hide it and mentally reminded yourself that, as flirtatious and silly as Asmo acted, he was a powerful demon as well. Sometimes, charm was not the weapon he chose to wield.

As soon as you stepped into the club, you were overwhelmed. It wasn’t unlike most clubs in the human realm. Filled to the brim with bodies, loud music that thumped in your chest and flashing lights glowed over the dancefloor and the sitting areas. There was a little more light around the bars, which you found yourself gravitating toward. Thankfully, Asmo allowed you to pull them in that direction. Polished as ever, he ordered you water and then guided you and Solomon to a small empty space with a couch and low-raised table.

“Did you not want a drink?” you asked, just loud enough to be heard.

Asmo smiled and patted you on the cheek. “We don’t have to order drinks here. They’ll come to us.”

Indeed, not a minute later, a bucket filled with ice and a bottle of champagne was laid on the table. Three flutes accompanied it and the waiter, a pretty demon, filled them up. She also offered treats to eat, which Asmo agreed to, and then scurried off into the dark. You watched her go, a little mesmerized by her glittery dress, and then turned back around to take the glass of champagne from Solomon.

“To a fantastic night,” he toasted. There didn’t seem to be anything ulterior about a toast like that, so you smiled and clinked your glass against his before taking a sip.

Oh. You blinked. Oh. This was… This was delicious. It tasted better than anything you’d had in the human realm by far. Although partying wasn’t your thing – and this scene was definitely not something you found yourself in on a normal, human day – you did drink socially, but this was like nothing you’d ever had before. You were half-tempted to guzzle the entire drink but stopped yourself when you heard Asmo giggling beside you.

“What?” you demanded, thankful for the deep blue lights swirling around them.

“You’re just so cute when you’re surprised and excited,” Asmo said honestly.

“Your openness _is_ refreshing,” Solomon added, averting his gaze when you glanced at him.

Gripping the glass tighter, you muttered, “It just tastes really good.”

“Mm, I bet it does,” Asmo said, swirling the champagne around in his glass. “This stuff is expensive. Mammon would weep if he knew how well I was treating you right now. He could only dream of having something like this.”

You whipped your head up. “You don’t have to–”

But then Asmo laughed airily, cutting you off. “Don’t worry, love. I’m not paying for this. The club is. I’m here as a courtesy. My presence brings in more customers. It’ll make this place the talk of all Devildom. They’re grateful that I came, and this is their gift to me – and mine to you.”

“Oh, well then, in that case…” You lifted the flute to your lips and tipped it all the way back, draining the glass. Asmo looked positively delighted when you set the empty glass down on the table. “Let’s have some fun!”

It wasn’t like you to be the loud, boisterous one, but if Asmo was nice enough to bring you here, then you wanted to make sure he had a great time. You might’ve liked your quiet time, but things were different in Devildom. You found yourself flourishing in a way you never had before in the human realm. No one had known you before or anything about your life, save for maybe Lucifer and Lord Diavolo, so you could be whoever you wanted. You could never get rid of your shy nature entirely, but you could be more when the time was right.

And that time was now.

The night blossomed into something truly fun and magnetic. You weren’t really into drinking, so you had to monitor how much you had, especially since this was Devildom liquor. Solomon seemed more than capable of holding his own against Asmo (of course), but you did notice that he was more attentive to you than normal. His knee touched your thigh when he turned his body to face you and Asmo, his hand brushing your hair faintly when he rested it on the back of the couch.

It was around an hour into the night when you had to admit that Solomon was also handsome.

You weren’t sure why you were so hard on him. Was it jealousy? You’d felt a stab of it upon finding out that he and Asmo already had a pact, especially when Asmo had been so difficult into accepting one. Also, he just seemed like the perfect fit for an exchange student in RAD. He was everything you’d wanted to be in the human realm, and to find that reflection here in Devildom had stung.

But it wasn’t his fault. He was making pacts with demons to strengthen himself, the same as you, even if you went about it in different ways and for different reasons. Plus, he really was nice to you despite how cold you were with him. And it must’ve been uncomfortable for Asmo at times since you both had pacts with him but rarely interacted with one another. Maybe this was his way of trying to bridge that gap.

How clever of him to use alcohol, delicious bites of food, and pumping music.

“Mm, you know what I think we should do?” Asmo asked, a sly grin on his face.

Solomon rolled his eyes. “We all know what you’re thinking.”

“It’s dancing, isn’t it?” you sighed, glancing back at Solomon.

He nodded. “You’ve been eyeing the dance floor like a puppy all night.”

Asmo pouted. “Well, it’s such a shame to leave it devoid of us!”

“Okay, okay,” you laughed. “We can’t have that.”

Sure, you weren’t really a good dancer, but there didn’t really seem to be a lot of actual dancing happening on the floor. Surely you could way back and forth. Asmo had initially offered you high heels, but upon your wide-eyed stare, he had given you a cute pair of flats to wear. If he wanted you to actually dance, he would need to compromise with how he wanted to see your legs.

Taking his hand, you let Asmo pull you up and guide you to the dance floor. He weaved his way through the crowd until you all were in the dead center, gripping you by your hips and turning you around so that your back was pressed against your chest. While he immediately got into the rhythm of the beat, you hesitated, awkwardly trying to find a way to match him. It was no good, and you instantly felt yourself becoming more flustered, positive that he would push you away in favor of Solomon, who no doubt was much more capable.

And then Asmo nibbled your earlobe and murmured, “Relax and follow my lead,” and you melted against him.

Even if his charm magic didn’t work against you, it was really unfair of him to do something like that.

Slowly but surely, you found yourself moving with him. It wasn’t so bad once you weren’t tensed up. You closed your eyes, listened to the music, felt him rocking against you, and it was all there. No complicated dancing here. Asmo pressed his fingers into your hips and ran his nose along the back of your neck. You burned at the feeling of his hot breath against your skin but did your best not to react. Still, it was hard, especially with the way his body felt against yours. He might’ve been lithe compared to his brothers, but there was something about that lean look that always had you glancing his way.

“You feel so good,” Asmo mumbled as you danced.

“You too,” you breathed out without thinking.

Asmo giggled and nipped at the thin skin of your neck, making you jump a little. “So cute.”

Three songs later, you were sweating and your legs were shaking, your body in desperate need of a break. You quietly excused yourself, Asmo turning to face Solomon and dance with him, and pushed your way back to your couch area. Another fresh glass of water awaited you, which you gratefully gulped down. It occurred to you idly that you probably shouldn’t have drunk something unattended, but your throat was so dry that you didn’t think about it in time. Well, the staff knew you were here with Asmo. They shouldn’t mess with you.

“Hey there, doll, whatcha doing on your lonesome?”

You startled at the voice, nearly dropping the empty glass, and turned to find another demon leaning over the back of the couch, his face close to yours. “Oh, uh, just taking a break…” He was attractive as well, but something about the leer on his face unsettled you more than anything. He wasn’t scary in the way that Lucifer was when something went wrong or Satan when he was genuinely mad, but your stomach still flipped uncomfortably.

“Why don’t you take a break with me?” the demon asked.

“I’m good. I’m just gonna–”

But then the demon grabbed you by the wrist and roughly jerked you to your feet. “Aw, c’mon, don’t be like that.” His grin broadened, his sharp white teeth gleaming in the flashing lights. “I just want a little taste of the human.”

You tried to jerk your wrist out of his grip, but it was no use. He only tightened it. Your heart skipped a beat in your chest. “I don’t think–”

“Excuse me,” a polite voice asked from the side. Both you and the demon turned to find Asmo standing beside you, a sharp smile on his face. In the beginning, you might’ve thought this was nothing to be concerned about – he was just smiling and that was that – but after half a year at RAD, you knew that smile spoke of danger. It was cold and vicious. The claws were ready to come out. “Did she give you permission to touch her?”

The demon blinked. “No, but–”

“I know she looks delicious,” Asmo continued in that false cheerful voice of his that made you tremble, “but if you don’t let go of her right now, getting banned from this place will be the least of your concerns.” A pink hue started to glow about him, a warm gust of air wafting over her. The demon’s eyes widened as the depth of Asmo’s power became more apparent. “Unless you want me to skin you alive and tear you limb from limb, I suggest you leave right now.”

Without a second to lose, the demon let go of your wrist, stammered out, “S-sorry!”, and ran away.

“Thanks, bye!” Asmo called out after him, still cheerful as ever.

You let out a breath and rubbed your wrist. “Sorry about that. I was just trying to keep to myself.”

“No, no, I shouldn’t have let you return alone,” Asmo reassured you, sweeping around the couch. He took your hand in his and lowered you down onto the couch beside him. “That was foolish of me. I got caught up in the moment.”

Glancing around, you noticed that someone was missing and frowned. “You can’t let me be alone but you can let Solomon? Is it because I’m weak?”

Asmo tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “No, love, it’s because you’re far sweeter than him.” He kissed the inside of your wrist, the skin red from where the other demon had grabbed you. When he lifted his head, there was a sneaky glimmer in his eyes. “And anyone can tell you’re untainted by a demon, so you’re much more desirable. It’s only natural that they want a taste, but you’re mine.”

A wave of embarrassment swept over you, and you had to pull your wrist out of his grip to hide your face in your hands. He laughed, the sound ringing in your ears. Soon after that, Solomon returned from the bar with more drinks in hand, which you gladly took from him in an attempt to distract yourself. The cocktail was just as delicious, and you sipped on it nervously until the conversation calmed you down.

Minutes later, you were laughing and talking again like nothing had happened. The three of you were close on the couch. One of Solomon’s fingers tracing what felt like runes on your knee and Asmo’s playing with your hair. It was really nice, but you found yourself wanting more – to be closer – and your eyes fell back to the dance floor again.

Asmo noticed immediately, perking upright. “I saw that!”

You whipped your head back around. “Saw what?”

“Finish your drinks,” Asmo practically ordered, jumping to his feet.

Once again swept away by his energy, both you and Solomon did as you were told (hey, weren’t you supposed to be the ones bossing him around?) and then stood up. You giggled as the three of you meandered back onto the floor, the music steadily thumping in line with your heart. Like before, you stood in front of Asmo, your back pressed against his chest, but this time, instead of standing behind Asmo, Solomon stood in front of you, his body lined up in front of yours. Taking your hands from Asmo’s thighs, you reached out for Solomon’s hips, pulling him snug against you.

A look of surprise flashed across his face, completely unbidden, and you couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t like it?”

“No, I just–” Solomon licked his lips. “I didn’t expect you to be so forward.”

“I’m in a good mood,” you hummed, closing your eyes and leaning your head back against Asmo’s shoulder.

In truth, you were in more than a good mood. You felt great. With Asmo rocking his hips against your back in the perfect movement, his hands sliding up and down your sides, and Solomon pressed against your front, one hand gripping your waist while his other hand played with Asmo’s hair, it was perfect. You were warm and safe. The feeling was overwhelming. Coupled with the dancing and the music, it was almost like you were walking on air, drifting in a cloud of pleasure. Was this what it felt like to give into Asmo’s charm? It had to be close.

When Asmo’s lips pressed against your neck, you let out a content sigh, and he sucked at the skin. “Isn’t she perfect, Solomon? I’d almost say she was an angel with how tempting she is.”

“Don’t you mean demon?” Solomon shot back, playing with the neckline of your dress. His voice was strained, far more than you’d ever heard from the cool and collected mage before.

Asmo ran a tongue up your neck, causing you to tremble and moan. “She tastes so good! You have to try.” He nibbled on your ear playfully. “Only if you’ll allow him, of course. If you’d rather I don’t share…”

Before tonight, you probably would’ve shyly shaken your head, unable to get the words out of your mouth. But in this moment, you opened your eyes to look into Solomon’s. They were so dark compared to his pale skin and soft, white hair, his pupils blown out even more by what you assumed was lust. Was he affected by Asmo’s charm? You’d never asked. You should’ve asked. But surely Asmo wouldn’t pull that on him right now. If he did, Solomon could command him to stop. And he wasn’t looking at Asmo right now; he was looking at you.

A bolt of excitement coursing through your body, you lifted one hand from his waist to slide through his hair around the back of his head and pulled him down until his lips pressed against yours. He met them without hesitation, kissing you so thoroughly and passionately that your toes curled in your shoes. You might have kissed Asmo a few times, just here and there, but nothing like this. Solomon was as greedy as Mammon, stealing your breath away, and as demanding as Lucifer. He rolled his hips against yours in time with the music, and you groaned at the pressure on your core.

“Just a little taste, hm?” Solomon murmured against your lips.

You pulled your hand out of his hair and poked him in the chest. “Don’t get smart with me.”

Instead of being insulted, Solomon laughed. “You really are a breath of fresh air.”

And then he dived in for another kiss without any explanation, coaxing your mouth open so he could slip his tongue inside. You could taste the drink on his tongue as he expertly worked himself against you, and honestly, you couldn’t even be mad at his perfection this time. He pulled away from your lips so that he could kiss your cheek, jaw, and then down your neck, until he found his way to your shoulder, sliding the sleeve down to expose you further.

However, when he bit down on your shoulder, you actually jumped, and Asmo’s laughter tittered in your ear. “I know you’re eager, Solomon, but you have to ease her into this.”

“Into what?” you breathed heavily.

Asmo kissed your cheek. “Look around, darling.”

You did so, turning your head slowly to check out the dance floor. Once you realized what was happening, your cheeks flushed deeply and your dancing stuttered. While most of the people on the floor were dancing, there were quite a few that were decidedly doing something more. Dresses hiked up to indecent levels, pants sagging a little too much, blissed-out expressions on demons faces that dancing couldn’t account for. It was hard to see in the dark and constantly moving lights unless someone paid close attention, but it was still in plain sight. By now, the sight probably shouldn’t have shocked you, but it did.

Your eyes widened. “Oh my–”

Asmo cut you off by gripping your chin and tilting your head to the side to press his lips against yours. He tasted so damn sweet. You couldn’t help but moan, closing your eyes and squeezing your legs together when one of his hands reached up to cup your breasts through your dress. The thin bra underneath couldn’t hide your nipple hardening under the careful swipe of his thumb. You ground yourself back against him, still somewhat surprised to feel his hardened length, and whimpered at he continued to tease and kiss you.

“How would you feel,” Asmo murmured against your lips, “if I took you right now?”

Your brain short-circuited. “That’s s-so–”

Asmo’s lips curled into a smirk against yours as he kissed you. “Tempting? Cruel? Thrilling?” The fingers on your waist slowly started to trail down your thigh. Your core tingled when his fingertips reached the hem of your dress and brushed against bare skin. When he started to slide your dress up, your breath stuttered. “I could take you right now, and no one would know.” He chuckled once. “Except for Solomon, of course. How mean. The poor boy would have to watch.”

When you turned your head and found Solomon gazing down at you, you were startled by the open desire on his face. He looked a mess compared to how he normally did, his hair slick with sweat and out of place, his cheeks flushed, his eyes heavy-lidded. He licked his lips and groaned out, “You really are a demon, Asmodeus.”

“What do you say, hm?” Asmo asked, dragging a nail in winding trails over your thigh, getting closer to the inside each time. “We could play it by ear. If you become uncomfortable, all you have to do is tell me, and I’ll stop.”

For the Avatar of Lust, he really was being more considerate than most human men. Granted, most human men wouldn’t dare do something like this in public. It would scare or embarrass them or be too much of a risk. Your heart raced at the thought of even allowing Asmo to touch you intimately in public. Surrounded by demons and witches, any one of them could look over and see him toying with you, but then Solomon was in front of you, at least blocking you partially from view.

The idea was exhilarating, terrifying, and fascinating. You found it hard enough to get yourself off alone. Could Asmo possibly bring you to that point in a crowd?

Biting your bottom lip, you nodded.

Asmo’s face lit up, but his eyes darkened. “You’re so bold. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.”

Despite the situation, a shy smile appeared on your face. “I don’t– _oh_ –”

There really wasn’t much of a point in talking when Asmo’s fingers deftly ran up your slit over your underwear. Even with the physical separation, your body reacted instantly, jerking against him. You hadn’t realized how worked up you were until he finally touched you. He snickered and went back to lightly scratching his nails up your thighs, pulling the hem of your dress up further. Your underwear could just barely be seen, but pressed between both Asmo and Solomon, there was a strange sense of privacy in the crowd. While Asmo obviously didn’t mind putting you on display, Solomon didn’t seem so keen on sharing the sight with anyone else but him.

“You wore the set I bought you,” Asmo said approvingly.

“It seemed a shame not to tonight,” you breathed out as he languidly stroked you. The separation made things even more intense somehow. Asmo knew exactly what kind of pressure he needed to apply while rubbing you through your underwear, not too hard and not too fast. The last guy to touch you like this had been rough and used his fingertips, but Asmo used a light but firm touch with the pads of his fingers. You squirmed out of control, knocking his dancing off rhythm, but he clearly enjoyed your writhing against him.

Asmo hummed pleasantly against your neck, kissing down it and over your now bare shoulder. “How does it feel?”

“Go-good,” you stuttered, pawing the air until you managed to grab a hold of Solomon’s jacket and bring him back down to kiss you. He wasted no time in slipping his tongue back into your mouth, so hot and ready for him, and then his hands were back to your chest, and you moaned. Like with everything else, he really was good with his hands. You arched your back, pressing your chest against his while you wiggled your ass against Asmo’s groin, and the demon growled.

It probably should’ve scared you more than turned you on, but you could feel yourself getting wetter by the second.

“Solomon,” Asmo snapped, somewhat sternly.

“Mm, I know, I know,” Solomon mumbled as he peppered your lips with lighter kisses.

Your mind was so dizzy with desire, your muscles so keyed up for release, that you didn’t even think to stop him from sliding your sleeve and bra down enough so that one of your breasts could spill out into the open. The cool air immediately caused your nipple to harden, but before you could say anything, Solomon’s hot mouth was on it, his tongue swirling around, and he sucked hard.

A jolt of desire went straight down to your core, making your whole body jerk and a cry slip from your lips. Asmo slapped a hand over your mouth just in time to keep everyone around you from hearing you make a noise. It would’ve drawn far too much attention. You were typically quiet, but even you had realized just how loud you were ready to be. Asmo’s hand over your mouth still allowed you to breathe, hot breath blowing over your face. Still, little whimpers continued to pour from you as Solomon paid close enough to your chest and Asmo worked your clit.

“Now, now,” Asmo teased, his mouth at your ear, “you can’t be too loud.” You nodded, your eyes squeezed shut as you tried desperately to control yourself. “Unless you want everyone to know what’s going on. I didn’t think you’d want everyone to watch.” He sounded so amused. This must be funny to him, watching you come undone like never before. He liked to play games with you about your shyness, always pushing your boundaries. This was the furthest he’d ever gotten by far. “They do that in places like these, you know. Special rooms for everyone to watch as demons get wrecked. They’d die at the chance to see me unravel you – make you scream and cry and beg.”

When he lifted his hand a little away from your mouth, you gasped out, “You’d li-like that, wouldn’t you?”

Asmo kissed your cheek, so innocent compared to what he was doing to you. “You know me too well.”

He applied a touch pressure to your clit and added a little more speed, your hips jerking even more and brushing against Solomon’s. He groaned again. You could feel his hardening length as well, surprising you even though he was currently lavishing your chest with attention, having covered your breast to reveal the other. He really wanted you. A part of you had still thought his interest only lied in Asmo. Maybe there was some sort of trick or ulterior motive behind it (would he hold this over you later in an attempt to embarrass or shame you?), but it was hard to think straight with how good he felt.

“I would more than love to fuck you with all the lights on,” Asmo continued in a wispy voice. “Bring you to peak again and again until you’re crying and everyone watching us can’t take it anymore. They’re not allowed to touch themselves either until you’re done. They’d be begging for a release too, but your pleasure would just be too sweet to stop.”

“Asmo!” you gasped, overwhelmed by the vividness of his words.

Asmo chuckled. “Too much, love? I am the Avatar of Lust, after all. I don’t have any shame in this.” He brushed away the slick hair from your face and kissed your temple. “But I know you’re not ready for that. This is enough as it is, and I’m more than delighted to even touch you.” He quickened his pace, your legs shaking in anticipation as your muscles tightened. “But I want to _feel_ you even more.”

After that, he got to work, and there were no more filthy words whispered in your ear. Within less than a minute, you felt all your muscles tightening, a second away from release – and then the string inside of you snapped. Your orgasm spilled over, pleasure flooding your whole body.

Knowing you couldn’t stop yourself from screaming if you tried, you jerked Solomon up and away from your chest so you could crash your lips into his. Loud whimpers and cries tumbled from you as you kissed him needily. You’d never orgasmed this hard or long before. It ached, and your body shook from the effort. The music faded, and all you could hear were Asmo’s panting, “Such a good girl,” in your ear and your heart thumping wildly. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as you slowly came down from the high, your legs relaxing as Asmo’s fingers coaxed you through it.

When you were finally finished, the muscles twitching every few seconds, you parted from Solomon so that both of you could suck in a gasp of air and opened your eyes. No doubt you looked an utter mess, rutting into Asmo’s hand, one breast still out in the open, your hair undone. Solomon had your lipstick streaked on his lips and cheek. You reached out to wipe it off him, but then he took your hand to kiss the inside of your wrist, right where Asmo had earlier.

“Asmo,” Solomon gasped in a rough voice, “please.”

“Wait your turn,” Asmo scolded him. “I’m not done with her yet.”

Solomon almost looked abashed, pulling at your heart. You cupped his cheek with one hand and found yourself saying, “I could…”

When your other hand brushed against the front of his pants, he stiffened. “Shit–”

“See,” Asmo said cheerfully, “she’s not cruel like you or me.”

“No,” Solomon agreed, his voice wrecked already, “no, she’s not.”

Asmo kissed the back of your neck. “Are you still sure about this?”

While there was no hesitation in his words, you thought it over once more, a hard feat to do considering your muscles were still twitching with pleasure. “I-I think so.”

“Any time, just say the word.” Asmo grasped onto your thigh with one hand, wiping the tears from your eyes with his other thumb. It was such a pleasant feeling, one that made you feel like purring under his touch. A giggle slipped from you, completely unexpected, but then Asmo only smiled. You had no idea where the urge came from, but it bubbled in your chest as a warm, giddy feeling came over you, confident in yourself like never before. “Now, you might need to hold onto Solomon for this.”

Standing in front of Asmo, you could see him actually unzipping his pants or even hear him, but you could feel the back of his hand brush against your ass as he did it. You trembled in anticipation, a siren screaming in your mind, but you couldn’t tell if it was for him to get a move on or to stop. Seeing as how you tightened your hold on Solomon through his pants, you didn’t think it was the latter. Still, you might’ve squeezed a little too hard when Asmo pushed your underwear to the side and you felt his tip brush against your center.

“Sorry, sorry,” you mumbled when Solomon hissed.

But Solomon waved you away. “The first time is always a little...intense.” He carefully pried your hand away from him, which would’ve hurt your feelings if he hadn’t added, “You’re going to need a moment.”

Then, Asmo was sliding his dick into you, and your whole body seized. He didn’t go fast or all the way, choosing to ease his way inside of you. “Oh, oh, you’re so wet for me,” he sighed happily, “so warm and tight. I knew you would feel amazing. I knew it.”

As he pushed further into you, you gripped the front of Solomon’s shirt so tightly that you were afraid it might tear. He hadn’t been wrong about needing a moment. Asmo was probably a little more than average from what you could tell, but needless to say, it had been a while since you’d actually had sex. No one had appealed to you in the human realm enough to go that far, not since your last boyfriend. Already, you could tell that Asmo would be different, just from the way he worked himself fully into you until finally he bottomed out and moaned.

You wanted to move, but you kept your face pressed into Solomon’s chest, unable to pull away. You’d planned on spending the evening quietly in your room alone, and now here you were, in the middle of a dance floor at a club surrounded by demons and witches, having sex with Asmo. It was wild, unthinkable, horrifying – and decidedly very hot.

Carefully, Asmo started to rock back and forth into you, almost in tune with the music. You finally managed to pull yourself away and lean further back into Asmo, arching your back so he’d have an easier time. When you glanced down, you were surprised to find that very little skin was showing. Your dress managed to mostly cover yourself and his pants were still at his waist. In the dark with lights flashing around everywhere, if you had glanced at a couple in this same position, you would’ve assumed they were dancing very dirtily.

Well, this was just a different type of dance.

The music changed to something faster and more upbeat, and it was like a switch was flipped in Asmo. He pulled out of you almost entirely and slammed back into you. This time, a yelp slipped from you, but the music was thankfully loud enough to drown you out. He did it a few more times, seemingly going deeper every time, until you were seeing stars. After that, he managed a steady pace, giving you time to breathe and see straight as you slowly became accustomed to taking him in.

“There you go,” Asmo said encouragingly, “you’re doing so well.”

With a shaky hand, you tugged Solomon closer to you again. Instead of rubbing him over his pants, you undid the button and zipper so you could slide your hand inside and actually grasp him. Solomon jerked in surprise and grabbed your hip in order to center himself as you began to pump him in tune with Asmo sliding in and out of you. It was a little difficult at first, the angle a bit awkward, but you got the hang of it as you focused on the pleasure building up inside of you again.

“Fuck,” Solomon gasped. He slid a hand behind your neck and pulled you into a sloppy kiss, all pretenses of that proper and collected mage gone. Just as Asmo talked about the joy of watching you come undone, you could help but feel a stab of excitement over seeing Solomon like this. It was so unlike him. From what you could tell, Asmo had seen him life this before but no one else. And this was your doing. It was all you. For once, you had him at your whims as he gasped and begged for more under his breath.

And then his fingertips swiped at your clit, and you almost lost it, your tempo stuttering and your hips jerking hard enough to throw Asmo off his pace. You could feel him smirking against your lips, oh so smug, and bit down on his bottom lip in retaliation, just shy of hard enough to draw blood. It didn’t seem to deter him, but you scolded yourself for thinking his guard was entirely down. Just as much as you wanted to make him come, he seemed intent on bringing you to your knees first.

It was always a competition with him. You could think of worse games. Words seemed to work well on him, judging from Asmo’s behavior, so you decided to try your hand at it.

“I’m going to be too sore from Asmo after this,” you murmured in his ear, pumping him as hard and fast as you could, “but maybe, if you’re good and patient, I can repay you back on the ride back. Hands or mouth, your choice.”

“Sh-shit,” Solomon stammered, the last of his composure shattered.

Asmo laughed in delight. “You should see the look on your face, darling. It’s _devastating_.”

His eyes darker than ever before, Solomon gripped you by the chin, Asmo’s pace quickening. “Are you sure about that? I wouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Leaning back against Asmo, you swiped a thumb over Solomon’s tip and gave him a nice, long, slow tug. His hips chased your hand, his body eager for you to keep pumping him. You ran your tongue across your lips and grinned at his body’s betrayal. “If I can handle Asmo, I can handle you.”

“You sure you aren’t a demon?” Solomon asked, burying his face in your neck, and you laughed.

Without any warning, Asmo pulled out of you and spun you around to face him. His cheeks normally held a faint blush, but you’d never seen them so red before. You kissed him, sliding your tongue into his mouth this time, and he eagerly accepted it. He was an even better kisser than Solomon, but that was only to be accepted. As you kissed him and played with his hair, he slid back inside of you, your center desperate for him. It was different this time, with more pressure against your clit, and you felt your pleasure rising.

“Wrap your arms around his neck,” Asmo told you, a warning of what was to come.

You did as you were told, reaching up and back to wrap your arms around Solomon’s neck, his hands sliding under your ass to hold you up. In an instant, the action lifted you so that your feet were no longer touching the floor, and Asmo was in you deeper than ever before. You had to bite your lip to keep from making a sound, but then it was next to impossible when he pumped in you harder and faster than ever before. You found yourself helpless to your own pleasure and desire as it built up inside of you to yet another crescendo.

“That’s it,” Asmo moaned, “I want to see the look on your face. C’mon, love, for me. Don’t hold back.”

Were people watching? Had they noticed what was going on? Asmo and Solomon playing with you like their own little toy – but all their attention had been on you. It wasn’t like they’d both been taking whatever they wanted. They had both paid attention to your needs and desires, switching things around to make it more pleasurable for you. Arching your back, you changed the angle for Asmo just slightly and then–

“Oh, oh, _oh_ –”

Asmo’s grip on you tightened, and you could tell from the way he started to erratically pump in and out of you that he was losing control. “Yes, that’s it, right there, you feel so good, like you were meant for me.”

It should’ve scared you that he could lose control while having sex with you – it sounded horribly dangerous – but it only spurred you further, your second orgasm finally crashing over you. The moment your muscles tightened around him, Asmo growled and pulled you away from Solomon, holding you in the air on his own, and kissed you. Apparently your orgasm was enough for him to come as well, his hot seed spilling into you as he jerked his hips and kept himself seated inside of you for as long as possible.

When you both finally came down, you felt Solomon’s hands on your arms, lifting you off of Asmo and lowering you to the ground. You instantly stumbled, your legs as weak as jello, but then Solomon was still holding onto you and allowed you to rest against his back. He was still hard but continued to sway slowly to the thump of the bass in the song blasting over the speakers. Almost absentmindedly, he fixed your underwear for you and slid the hem of your dress back down to a decent level while you fixed the top as best as you could.

In front of you, Asmo had already fixed his pants and was rubbing his hands through his hair. When he caught sight of you looking at him, he beamed brightly and, of all the things, bopped you on the nose.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, you’re just too cute,” Asmo teased.

You planted your hands on your hips, but it was a little hard to look anywhere near imposing when you couldn’t stand upright without Solomon’s help. You really would have to thank him later. “You’re really gonna tease me after...that?”

“Definitely after that,” Asmo quipped, giving you a wink. “Now, c’mon, let’s get some water, clean ourselves up, and rest up for a bit. We deserve a break.”

All you could do was gawk at him as he grabbed your wrist and started to tug you off the dance floor. “Seriously?”

Asmo shot you a grin. “The night is still young!”

Once he had you and Solomon settled on the couches again, Asmo flounced away to find a waiter. You sank back into the couch, squirming at the feeling of Asmo’s seed still inside of you. It wasn’t unpleasant, just strange. Just a few minutes ago, you’d been getting the life practically fucked out of you in front of a bunch of people, and now you were resting on the couch with your head slumped against Solomon’s shoulder.

“Is he always like that afterward?” you asked tiredly.

“Yes, I think it energizes him,” Solomon sighed. “He is the embodiment of lust, so it stands that he gains his power from performing any lustful acts.” You rolled your eyes. Go figure. While you were wondering if you could even walk to the bathroom to clean yourself up after drinking a jug of water, Asmo was bouncing off the walls. Not even Solomon seemed up to snuff. “Also, ah, what I said out there...or what you said… You don’t have to… It was the heat of the moment. You’re very…captivating. I can see why Asmo lost himself in you.”

You snorted. “You mean came in me?”

Solomon coughed politely. “Yes, that. I suppose decorum isn’t really necessary after what just transpired.”

Ah, the walls were back up, you noticed. Tilting your head up to look at his face, you said, “If we keep partying like this, I might be too tired.” Although it was barely nonexistent, you could see a flicker of disappointment in his eyes, which faded almost immediately. A smile crossed your face. “In that case, I’ll just sit in your lap and you can do all the work, hm?”

Your words caused him to choke slightly, and he gave you a sheepish grin. “So honest. I’m still not used to that.”

“You two aren’t having fun without me, are you?” Asmo interrupted, having returned with water.

“We wouldn’t dare,” you told him, taking a glass from him.

“Good.” Asmo dropped onto the couch next to you, somehow not spilling his drink. “Because I don’t like being left out.” He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind your ears, his eyes bright with glee and pleasure. “I’ll just have to remind you who’s more important if you do.”

You fought back the urge to shiver. After that...you weren’t quite sure you wanted to know what Asmo’s playful threat entailed – or maybe, glancing curiously at Solomon, you did.


End file.
